1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slat system designed to facilitate installation thereof on a chain link fence.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The slat system of U.S. Pat. No. 4,085,954 granted to Thompson on Apr. 25, 1978 comprises a plurality of generally parallel slats woven through the links of a chain link fence. The lower ends of the slats are placed in an elongate channel-shaped slat-retaining member also woven through the links at an angle to the slats. The upper ends of the slats preferably engage another channel-shaped slat-retaining member or another slat further woven through the links parallel to the lower channel-shaped slat-retaining member.
A disadvantage of the slat system of Thompson is that it requires a retainer member at both ends of the slats to lock and prevent longitudinal movement of these slats on the chain link fence.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,512,556 (Meglino) issued on Apr. 23, 1985 discloses a slat system comprising a plurality of parallel slats woven through the links of a chain link fence. An aperture is formed in each slat and an elongate connecting member is simultaneously woven through the links of the chain link fence and inserted in the above mentioned apertures to lock the parallel slats in position on the fence.
As can be appreciated by those of ordinary skill in the art, a drawback of the slat system of Meglino is that the steps of weaving first the slats through the links of the chain link fence and thereafter simultaneously weaving the connecting member through the fence links and inserting it through the apertures of the slats requires skill and are tedious and time-consuming.